


When The Flowers That We'd Grown Together Died of Thirst

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anger, Awkward Flirting, Break Up, Broken Engagement, Broken Louis, Community: comment_fic, Hurt, M/M, Male Slash, Model Harry, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn leaves Louis on their wedding day and breaks him and Louis is left to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Flowers That We'd Grown Together Died of Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the prompt: RPF, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson or Zayn Malik/Liam Payne,
> 
> I'm so surprised you want to dance with me now  
> I was just getting used to living life without you around

Louis looked at Liam in disbelief as he tried to register the words that Liam had told him. But really he couldn't. How could one register the fact that their soon to be husband had ditched them via a letter? A letter..a fucking letter.

"You've got to be kidding me," Louis said as he shook his head before he went to pacing the church room. "He didn't leave me," he spoke not sure if he was trying to convince himself or convince Liam but he was trying to convince someone, that was for sure. "Zayn...he promised we'd be together forever," he sighed as his voice wavered when a lump formed in his throat. "He knew I had commitment issues and yet he still promised me forever and I believed him because he's Zayn and he's always loved me the most, has ever since grade school."

Liam sighed as he inched towards Louis but Louis once again shook his head as he stopped pacing. "Don't," he told the man who was going to be...had been going to be his best man. "Don't touch me okay," he spat out as his anger finally kicked in. "I don't need your fucking pity."

"It's not pity, Lou," Liam defended and Louis could see genuine hurt on Liam's face. Like he hadn't been expecting Louis to lash out at him but Liam was here so of course he'd lash out at him. He wasn't Zayn because of course Zayn had been too chicken to face him like a man and ditch him on their wedding day. No Zayn just did it in a letter.

"It would be pity," Louis justified as he ran a hand through his hair. "You know I hate pity," he told him as he walked towards the door. "If you want to pity someone, pity Zayn for being chickenshit and leaving me in a letter," he told his friend as he forced a smile. "Now I have to go out there in front of all our friends and family and tell everyone," he said before swallowing hard because he was sure Liam wouldn't be the only one pitying him today.

"I could do it for you, Lou," Liam suggested as he again stepped towards Louis but Louis shook his head no. He wanted to be the one to do it. He wanted to prove that he could be strong.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure you are up for dating again?" Eleanor asked as she looked at Louis from where she sat on his bed helping him get ready for the blind date that he had. A date that he had met through okcupid.

Louis shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at Eleanor, the woman who had been his roommate now for three months. "It's been five months since Zayn left me El," he told her knowing that he was getting tired of moping and not getting out there. "Think it's time to put myself back out there."

"But no one would blame you if you didn't want too just yet still," Eleanor said as she locked eyes with him and god Louis swore he regretted letting her move in because it was like she knew him so well even if they hadn't been living together that long and even if they hadn't seen each other in years thanks to her running off to spend some time abroad, having only just returned three months ago.

"But I want too," Louis smiled as he looked away from Eleanor and turned back to his open closet, pulling two shirts out. "Which one is best?" he asked a bit curiously. "The green or the black?"

Eleanor seemed to hesitate before answering him. "The green brings out your eyes," she finally said and he could hear her getting off the bed. "But black goes with the pants you have on."

"Then black it is," Louis decided as he turned to face Eleanor briefly. "What are your plans while I'm off on my date with Brandon?"

"Was thinking of going to that bar a few blocks away with Harry," Eleanor answered and Louis gave her a confused look because he didn't know who Harry was.

"Who's Harry?" Louis finally asked as he turned away from her before peeling the t-shirt that he had on, off.

"A guy I met when I was in England. He just moved to New York to be closer to his modeling company," Eleanor answered him. "Maybe if your date ends early or goes horribly you can join Harry and I at the bar."

Louis laughed at that as he changed into the black shirt Eleanor had helped him pick out. "Doubt Harry would like me intruding on your date El."

"It's not a date," Eleanor spoke quickly and Louis looked back at her curiously because he was sure he hadn't ever heard her answer something so quick. "Just two friends going out for drinks like you and I do sometimes Lou," she shrugged before turning to leave the room. "Your loss if you choose not to hang out with us!" she called out from the hallway.

"Hopefully I won't have to hang out with you guys," Louis muttered under his breath hoping his date went well and also that it didn't end early.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking with a jolt when he heard a crash coming from the kitchen, Louis sat up in bed, his eyes landing on the digital clock by his bed which told him it was going on one in the morning and he had probably only been asleep about an hour, coming home from his date with Brandon around ten and he had been exhausted so he had just taken a shower and went on to bed.

Hoping that sleeping could make him forget what a lackluster date it had been because he and Brandon had just had nothing in common and as stupid as it was he wondered if he'd ever find anyone who would have as much in common with him as Zayn had, had.

But it had only been his first date since Zayn had left his life so yes, he was being stupid and maybe a bit paranoid.

Getting out of bed though he decided to go see what the crash had been, his mind almost convincing him that someone had broke in and was going to murder him once he reached the kitchen.

When he made it to the kitchen, Louis paused at the sight, seeing some long haired Adonis like guy bent over cleaning up the remains of what had once been a coffee mug with his and Zayn's initials on it. It had been one of the only gifts Zayn had ever given him and one that Zayn had given after their engagement so of course it was just his luck that it was now ruined and had obviously been ruined by the long haired Adonis.

Watching as the guy stood up after he had swept up all the glass pieces in the dust pan, Louis crossed his arms when the guy turned to look at him, "Who are you and why the hell are you in my kitchen?" he asked not even giving long haired Adonis time to speak.

"I'm Harry," the long haired Adonis spoke a smile appearing on his face even with Louis giving him a death glare. "And I was going to get a drink of water but somehow when I was going through your cabinets I accidentally knocked over this mug," he explained as he turned to walk towards the trash can, throwing the glass pieces away and Louis hated that a part of him felt sad to see them go in the trash.

It was like every piece of Zayn he had, he was losing.

"You're Eleanor's friend," Louis stated remembering that was the name of the boy Eleanor had said she'd probably get drinks with tonight. He just hadn't expected her to bring him home.

Harry nodded his head as he turned back to Louis, "She said I could crash on your couch tonight. My roommate Niall has his girlfriend over and they have really loud sex and I just didn't want to hear it," he spoke as a blush crept on his cheeks. "She said you wouldn't mind."

Louis bit his lip from replying that Eleanor was wrong because of course he would mind. She may have known Harry but Louis didn't and was it wrong that he didn't want a practical stranger sleeping on his couch? But of course it was too late to complain now.

So instead he forced a smile as he shook his head. "Well it's a good thing she was right," he lied as he shook his head. "I don't mind but please be more quiet if you plan on getting anymore water and don't break anymore of my coffee mugs or I'm going to make you pay for sleeping on my couch."

Harry laughed at that, a good hearty laugh that somehow sent a shiver down Louis' spine. "Scout's honor on being quiet and not breaking anymore coffee mugs," he said as he nodded his head. "Though I really wouldn't mind stealing your heart eventually," he smirked before walking past Louis and heading into the living room.

After Harry had gone, Louis just stood there mouth agape because Harry had given him a line..albeit maybe corny but still it had been a line and here he had thought Harry was straight and that Eleanor wanted him and yet it seemed like Harry played for the same team he did and maybe that was why Eleanor had been so insistent that Harry and her were just two friends going out for drinks. Because she knew she wasn't Harry's type.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months seemingly passed after that kitchen incident with Harry. Months in which Harry kept coming by..well when he wasn't away doing modeling gigs and somewhere along the way Harry had indeed done what he set out to do. He had stolen Louis' heart even when Louis had been hesitant to let it happen because what if Harry decided to just walk away like Zayn had?

Thankfully though Harry understood his hesitancy and he did his best to reassure Louis that he wouldn't just leave him and he was still doing that even after eight months of knowing each other and three months of dating, Harry was still reassuring him in every way he knew how and Louis well he was a bit hopeful.

Hearing a knock though on his apartment door, Louis came out of his thoughts and as he stood from the couch he raised an eyebrow because Harry wasn't due back from London until tomorrow and Eleanor was still at work so he wasn't sure who would or could be at the door right now.

Opening it though he froze when he came face to face with Zayn and he was sure he had paled at the sight.

"Surprise," Zayn spoke as he gave Louis that killer smile of his but right now the smile didn't work like it normally did on Louis. Right now Louis just wanted to knock it off his damn mouth.

"I'll say it's a surprise," Louis replied a bit sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked deciding to just cut to the chase because he was sure if Zayn had it his way they'd play some weird mind games before the truth came out.

Zayn laughed softly as he looked away from Louis, "I was in town for the weekend. It's my mom's birthday and I just...I missed you and I wanted to see you. See if maybe you wanted to have lunch or something?"

"You wanted to see if I wanted to have lunch?" Louis snapped which caused Zayn to finally look back up at him. "It's been a year Zayn..a year and a month since you left me and you wanted to see if I wanted to have lunch like it was nothing?"

"Like I said, I missed you," Zayn shrugged as a blush began to grown on his cheeks. "I was hoping I guess that some of your bitterness towards me had faded. That we could try to be friends again."

Louis couldn't help the bitter laugh that left him as Zayn defended himself, defended coming by. "Yeah and I guess after a year I was kind of hoping you'd stay gone," he told him knowing maybe it was a bit harsh but it was true. He had been slowly learning to live without Zayn, the man he had once saw a future with and he was still learning that and the last thing he needed right now was to see him again because he was afraid that even just a few minutes or hours around the man would undo what Harry and everyone else who had cared enough about him was helping him do which was build a new life. A life that didn't involve Zayn.

"I...maybe you should just try again in a few years Zayn," Louis told him before shutting the door in Zayn's face and once he had done that he slowly leaned his back against it as he felt a lump form in his throat and he swore that he hated Zayn. He hated the man for showing back up out of the blue when things had been going good.

He hated Zayn for just assuming they could be friends again after Zayn had just up and left him on their wedding day and maybe he slightly hated himself for still loving Zayn a little but Zayn had been his first love and sometimes that was hard to shake.


End file.
